


I'm not calling you a liar

by magicsalmon



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsalmon/pseuds/magicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Квон Чиён, ему 24 года, лев по гороскопу, и он должен написать статью «Как избавится от парня за 10 дней»</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not calling you a liar

**Author's Note:**

> писалось на BIGBANG [MOVIE] fest на фильм "Как отделаться от парня за 10 дней»

«The baddest female ответит на любой вопрос!». Чиён вертится на стуле, тоскливо поглядывая на глянцевый журнал на своем столе, скомканную записку и камасутру для геев, оставленные этой самой the baddest female, или же просто Черин. О последнее он в расстройстве чувств прикладывается головой. Как так получилось, что он согласился подменить подругу на работе в журнале «Big Bang» в качестве автора колонки, посвященной романтическим отношениям, в своем здравом уме и памяти? Ответ теряется, скорее всего, где-то в книге, которую Чиён подпирает щекой, а потом немного поворачивает голову, чтобы прочитать на экране монитора: «Как привлечь внимание парня?». «Скинуть пару фунтов», - сказала бы Черин, если бы увидела фотографию девушки, чье лицо еле умещается на аватаре. Но Черин здесь нет: она где-то на Гавайях или в Майями. «Я устрою свою личную жизнь, устрою и твою», - говорила она после очередного брошенного парня, который не оценил ее маниакального желания выйти замуж. Свою Черин уже успела наладить, и тот мужик, то ли Фредди, то ли Тедди, все еще не сбежал от нее, а вот Чиёнову жизнь она явно решила испортить, не иначе. Чиён делает еще один круг на стуле и открывает письмо от главного редактора.

Его зовут Квон Чиён, ему 24 года, лев по гороскопу, и он должен написать статью «Как избавится от парня за 10 дней».

***

Чхве Сынхён в своей жизни успел не только заработать престижную должность в крупной компании, но и энное количество щипков за задницу от анонимных поклонниц, что порядком доставало и иногда мешало сидеть. И, наверно, это было одна из причин, почему у Сынхёна не складывалось с девушками.

\- Я гей, - говорит Сынхён этим самым поклонницам, а еще случайно всему отделу, и хочет добавить «шутка» или «я сначала говорю, потом думаю», но говорить это уже некому, кроме улыбающейся дамочки с рекламного щита, но и та делает это как-то укоряющее. Это даже хуже, чем когда он выдал страдающей на рабочем месте секретарше «Ватка – лучшая прокладка!», за что получил любимый свежесваренный горячий кофе на штаны. Жизнь его определенно ничему не учит, и он уже готов в этом публично признаться да и покаяться во всех смертных грехах, когда его вызывают на ковер к боссу.

\- Сынхён, до меня дошли некоторые слухи.. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я, – начинает господин Ким, строя пирамиду из игральных карт на столе, и Сынхён понимает, что одно неверное слово, и он также легко вылетит с работы, как и рассыплется эта хрупкая конструкция при неаккуратном касании. – Нехорошо, нехорошо.. Но кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться в личную жизнь сотрудников? Мы живем в свободной стране. У тебя же есть.. друг? Вот и приводи его на банкет на следующей неделе.

Сынхён знает, что господин Ким одобряет гомосексуализм, как весь мир атомную войну , но пристрастие своей дочери к всяким бровастым дуракам он явно не одобряет еще больше. Сынхён кивает, согласно бормочет извинения и бочком протискивается в дверь под довольный оскал господина Кима.

Скорость света равна 299 792 458 м/с, а скорость, с которой передаются сплетни в его офисе, кажется, еще больше, поэтому он нисколько не удивлен, обнаруживая Тэсона, умирающего где-то у кожаного дивана в приступе гомерического смеха.

\- Это был один из самых идиотских поступков в моей жизни, - вздыхает Сынхён и отпихивает Тэсона ногой в сторону, чтобы кинуться в любящие и удобные объятия дивана.

\- А как же твой первый поцелуй у мусорных баков под присмотром матери? – хрюкает Тэсон и благоразумно отползает к столу. Хён, конечно, добрый и хороший, но ноги у него все равно слишком длинные и тяжелые.

\- И что мне теперь делать? Босс сказал, чтобы я привел парня на банкет, чтобы его Ёнхи во мне разочаровалась..

\- Я могу помочь, - уверяет Сынри, появляясь из ниоткуда, точнее перебрался партизанским броском от двери до двери, пока Бом, которую он побаивался, отсутствует на своем рабочем месте. Сынхён оценивает полную энтузиазма улыбку младшего, и в его душе зарождаются смутные подозрения насчет синяков на своем мягком месте, поэтому он благоразумно уверяет Сынри, что он не может так подставить друга и что надо найти кого-то на стороне.

***

Чиён проклинает весь мир, губы и руки Донук-хёна, которые ему когда-то приглянулись и перевернули его мир, и эти высоченные каблуки, на которые его поставила Минзи, видимо, припоминая «сельскую девчонку». Если раньше решение переодеться в девушку и найти парня для своей миссии казалась ему безумным, то теперь оно кажется не только безумным, но и отвратительно неудобным (как девушки вообще выживают после этой тонны косметики и не ломают ноги в таких туфлях?). Но команда поддержки в лице подруг и коллег Черин, Дары и Минзи, оказалась непреклонной, и теперь Чиён вынужден искать случайных приключений на свою новую накладную грудь.

***

Сынхён уже оплакивает внутри свой последний гетеросексуальный день в ближайшее время, а может, и в своей жизни, когда на него валится какая-то малышка, путаясь в своих ногах. Сынхён думает, что это знак и последняя возможность насладится женским обществом, и поэтому, не раздумывая, ляпает незнакомке: «Выпьем?». Терять ему все равно нечего. Девушка одаривает его оценивающим взглядом и соглашается, к огромному изумлению Сынхёна. 

Незнакомка представляется Джи-Раим и пьет в два раза больше него, но Сынхёну она кажется самым прекрасным и необычным существом на этой планете, и даже то, что он может видеть заднюю стенку горла, когда она смеется, широко открывая рот, не может разрушить этого очарования, особенно после пары стопок виски. 

\- Чувак.. – проникновенно говорит Джи-Раим и пихает Сынхёна в плечо, опасно накреняясь к полу. – Ты такой клевый..

И тот не может понять: действительно ли это так или он клевый, потому что «я выпила 3 стакана ёрша», но это не мешает ему предложить ей поехать к нему домой. Джи-Раим таинственно смеется и засыпает еще в такси на плече Сынхёна, который уверяется, что судьба явно не благосклонна к нему в последние дни.

Утром, зайдя в ванну, Сынхён, который прошлым вечером все никак не мог понять, что в новой знакомой не то, выясняет что именно: он как-то никогда не замечал за девушками пристрастия к писсуарам. Впрочем, как и щетины.

\- Утречко, - салютует Чиён и смущенно вжикает ширинкой, понимая, что его раскрыли и теперь нет возможности незаметно скрыться, оставив лишь росчерк цифр губной помадой на зеркале. А ведь это выглядело неплохой задумкой.

\- У тебя одна грудь выпала, - бормочет Сынхён, и Чиён кривится, сетуя на несовершенство этого мира. Даже грудь у него - и та одна. Что уж говорить о том, что сейчас, возможно, ему разукрасят физиономию за этот маскарад, и уж точно не пудрой и тенями.

\- Она мне никогда не шла, - делится он, вытаскивая вторую, и зачем-то добавляет. - А я ноги побрил.. Будешь со мной встречаться?

Когда парень молча разворачивается и уходит в неизвестном направлении, не обращая внимания даже на «а душ принять хоть можно?», Чиён расценивает это как «молчание - знак согласия». 

***  
Тэсон понимает, что сейчас не лучшее время: разгар рабочего дня и хён выглядит как с фотографии «работник месяца» на стенде, с каким-то садизмом вычерчивая что-то на бумаге, но прошло уже пару дней, а от Сынхёна никаких вестей, да и друг он или кто? 

\- Ну как?

Сынхён вздыхает, откладывает ручку и с неудовольствием замечает, что у нарисованного слона кривое ухо.

\- Нашел..

\- И?

\- Это какое-то маленькое чудовище..

***

После того знаменательного дня, когда после душа его встретили ароматный кофе с тостами и короткое «да», Чиён думал, что хуже уже не будет, но, как оказалось, первая часть плана самая легкая, а вот достать этого парня было намного сложнее. Именно поэтому сейчас Чиён проводил экстренное закрытое собрание женского коллектива «помощь страждущим», или просто «как довести до белого каления».

\- ..и даже заставил закрывать крышку унитаза! – заканчивает свой рапорт Чиён, слушая удивленный вздох, и они начинают разрабатывать особую стратегию для такого запущенного случая.

***

\- Ваш босс..

\- Идиот. Странный он какой-то, как будто не с этой планеты, - говорит Пак Бом, подпиливая ногти и не спешит отвечать по телефону, который уже надрывается несколько минут.

\- Ааа.. а он на месте?

\- Ага. Очень занят, говорил никого к себе не пускать, но ты проходи, милый мальчик, - она благодушно махает когтистой рукой на Чиёна и, тяжко вздыхая, принимается за работу. Столько дел, а у нее еще не прочитан новый выпуск «Big Bang».

Чиён приземляется аккуратно на только что подписанный документ. Не то чтобы Сынхён был против расписаться на этой тощей заднице, но, во-первых, чернила не отстирываются, а во-вторых..

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Решил тебя проведать. Ты что, мне не рад? - Чиён дует губы не хуже секретарши в приемной и так же, как и она, не дает вставить и слова. - У меня к тебе серьезный разговор. Мы встречаемся уже три дня, и, учитывая наши разрастающиеся друг к другу чувства, не пора ли нам съехаться? Ну так что, мой пирожочек? 

Чиён старается держать улыбку и не думать об абсурдности его заявления, но понимает, что это стоило сказать хотя бы ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как его «пирожочек» выпучит глаза. Он уже ощущает привкус победы, как Сынхён внезапно чмокает его в ладошку и снова вставляет свое короткое «да».

\- Да? – тупо переспрашивает Чиён и получает подтверждающий поцелуй, на этот раз в лоб. Чиён мысленно вычеркивает первый пункт из своего плана действий, стараясь не думать, что это провал.

***

\- Ты любишь детей? – спрашивает Чиён, когда они уютно располагаются на диванчике, потягивая горячее какао. Сынхён кивает и довольно чмокает губами, не отрываясь от полирования ног своего первого в жизни парня. Ноги Чиён действительно побрил, и они такие гладенькие и кожа такая нежная, почти как у девчонки, не смотря на четко очерченные мышцы. Сынхён сглатывает набежавшую слюну и думает, что в этом совместном проживании определенно есть свои плюсы, ровно до того момента, как Чиён слезливо заявляет. – Но мы мужчины.. У нас никогда не будет детей! 

***

Сынхён утаскивает Тэсона в бар и убеждает себя, что он не пытается позорно оттянуть момент возвращения домой, где неизвестно какие еще испытания ожидают его, рядом с которыми девять кругов ада - просто ничто. Но попроситься на ночь к другу все-таки надо попробовать.

\- Вы уже.. того? – спрашивает Тэсон, наслушавшись увлекательных историй про «он выкинул все мои пончики и заполнил холодильник какой-то травой» или «перебил половину моей посуды, заявляя, что я отношусь к нему, как к девчонке!», и заботливо похлопывает подавившегося хёна по спине. Какой он все-таки у него чувствительный. – Ну хоть целовались?

\- Зачем?.. 

\- Ну кто ж тебе поверит тогда? – Кан даже перестает улыбаться и делает лицо, как его мама в детстве, когда убеждала его быть послушным ребенком и есть кашу. Сынхён сдается, принимая из рук Тэсона стакан соджу. Для храбрости.

Тэсону еще никогда не было так весело.

***

\- У меня для тебя сюрприз, - у Сынхёна жалобно бурчит поджелудочная, предупреждая об опасности, и он видит перед своим лицом маленький коричневый комочек. – У нас не может быть детей, но мы все равно можем создать семью! Это щенок. Собака, - уточняет Чиён на всякий случай и тыкает маленькой сморщенной лапкой Сынхёну в нос и тот чувствует, как расползается тепло у него в груди. Не успевает он насладится моментом сентиментальности, как понимает, что тепло не «в», а «на», и мокрое пятно на его белоснежной рубашке, к сожалению, не слезы радости.

\- Давай назовем его Сынхён-младший?.. – предлагает Чиён, отходя подальше, но так как перекошенное лицо Сынёхна не выражает особого воодушевления, а только «эта рубашка была от Армани», Чиён вздыхает. - Ладно, его все равно уже зовут Гахо..

Сынхёну хочется взбунтоваться, выпихнуть Чиёна из своей квартиры и еще, может быть, позволить себе кусок огромный торта, но еще больше ему хочется сохранить свою работу, поэтому он гладит щенка и даже не пытается свернуть ему шею.

***

Когда Сынхён наконец-то целует его, Чиён жмурится и выдает какое-то умопомрачительное «аах», так что Сынхён целует его снова и снова, а потом лезет ладонью под футболку, и ощущения лучше, чем он представлял.

\- Ты знаешь, что делать? – спрашивает он, подозревая, что статьи в гугле все-таки не достаточно для того, чтобы стать гуру гомосексуальной любви. Чиён осоловело моргает и машинально толкает Сынхёна в грудь, меняясь с ним местами и переходя к активным действиям, лезет расстегнуть его брюки и замирает.

\- Дораэмон.. правда? 

Сынхён смущенно чешет макушку и лепечет про подарок друга и про то, что он знал, что что-то забыл, но потом смотрит на Чиёна своими невозможными глазами, и того сразу перестает волновать узор на трусах, в отличие от того, что находится под ними.

\- Секундочку, - Сынхён разворачивает пластмассового медведя на прикроватной тумбочке, или, как он зовет его, Мистера Мишку, лицом к стене, и Чиён наконец-то перестает задаваться вопросом, почему у этого придурка нет девушки.

***

Семь, пять, два. Чиён не успевает уследить за днями, которые утекают сквозь пальцы, словно вода. Идей в его голове становится все меньше, а вот моментов, когда он залипает на брови Сынхёна (и не только на них) и когда его сердце начинает частить, наоборот все больше. Чиён покупает им парные футболки, ставит совместную фотографию на заставку телефона, таскает по утрам рубашку Сынхёна, пропитанную его запахом одеколона, и это все меньше похоже на холодный расчет.

\- Саморефлексия, - торжественно заявляет Чиён, когда Ёнбэ, с которым он снимал квартиру еще неделю назад, интересуется, почему он торчит в их квартире. Чиён думает о том, что врать нехорошо, о Черин, о нелепом задании и особенно о шансе, который выпадает только раз в жизни и сдается. - Я идиот, да?

Ёнбэ молчит. С дураками не спорят.

***

Сынхён настолько идеален, что даже его друзья неплохие ребята и сразу же становятся и друзьями Чиёна, когда не собираются его расчленять за то, что он толкнул их хёна на скользкую дорожку разврата и содомии. Особенно Чиёну нравится Сынри, правда ровно до одного момента.

\- И что ты будешь делать, когда хёну больше не нужно будет прикидываться геем, чтобы остаться на работе? - говорит Сынри, когда любопытство приводит их на квартиру к Сынхёну, пока его самого нет, чтобы поглядеть на это таинственное маленькое чудовище. Тэсон истерически смеется в потолок, то ли изображая припадок, то ли пытаясь свести все к шутке, и сжимает колено мелкого до побелевших костяшек, но уже поздно. - Ой, ты не знал?

Чиён улыбается и хочет сказать, что ему надо выйти в окно, а лучше отправить туда самого Сынри, но вместо этого просто, как и все цивилизованные люди, выходит из квартиры через дверь, думая, что хоть раз за эту неделю ему не надо пользоваться искусственными слезами, изображая рыдание.

Ёнбэ больше не задает вопросов, когда Чиён снова оккупирует его постель, и тот понимает, насколько он жалко выглядит, когда Ёнбэ говорит, что все наладится и даже обещает ему, что Боженька его обязательно за все простит.

***

Черин возвращается с Гавайев, а может, и с Ибицы, загорелая, неприлично счастливая и с кольцом на пальце. В отличие от нее, Чиён не мыл голову несколько дней, у него десятки пропущенных звонков от "бесчувственного бревна" и разбитое сердце. Чиён совершенно забывает, что виноват не меньше, да и какая уже разница? Ему остается только поглощать мороженое, которое он терпеть не может, методично зачерпывая его ложкой из ведерка и вкладывая себе в рот, чтобы усилить душевные переживания. 

Черин ничего объяснять не надо: она все знает сама, потому что она хороший друг и потому что у кого-то из его знакомых слишком длинный язык. Она не собирается говорить, что Чиён – глупый и задание от редактора было исключительно для нее, когда она вернется из отпуска, и вместо этого говорит, что все мужики козлы, ну, кроме самого Чиёна, конечно.

***

Чиёну надо всего лишь пару дней и чуть больше пинков от Черин для осознания того, что жизнь на этом не заканчивается и что он взрослый человек, способный справится с чем угодно. Но то ли в его жизни сплошная черная полоса, то ли консервированная кукуруза хуже вареной, потому что Сынхён оказывается на своем диване, а не на торжестве, посвященному заключению удачной сделки (хотя Бом уверяла его в обратном), когда Чиён пытается незаконно проникнуть в квартиру Сынхёна, чтобы забрать свои вещи.

Сынхён одаривает его жалобным взглядом, не хуже Гахо, который начинает радостно скулить при его появлении, и Чиён расценивает это как «прости». Сынхён тоже взрослый человек, но совершенно не умеет извиняться, зато умеет носить на руках и умело целоваться, так что Чиёну ничего не остается, как снова развернуть Мистера Мишку к стене и остаться в этой квартире на еще одну неделю, месяц, год, а может, даже больше.


End file.
